Jily or pevans short
by Ginny hermione Ravenpuff jess
Summary: this is a short story i came up with i hope you enjoy Its nt done yet
1. Chapter 1

" shh class settle down" professer flitwick shouted from the pileof books he was blancing on at the top of the classroom. " right now were ready we will get started, we are all going to be showing therest of the class the patronus charm that  
/we have been practicing for the past few lessons." said professer flitwick as he reached out for his wand and gave demonstration. Suddenlly a beutiful blue Owl appered from professer flitwicks wand the class gave round of applause then professer flitwick  
/said " lily! You first." lily stood up infront of the class and mumered "expecto patronum" then a beutiful blue doe appered james gasped nobody heard butsirius. "whats up mate?" sirius questioned."oh, nothing." james exclamed. Sirius shrugged  
his

sholders and then went back to watching remus produce his wolf patonus.

sirius didnt know what james knew. James patronus was a stag and lilys a doe meaning they were soulmates. This hadnt come to james mind before because until now he hadnt known anyone with a doe. patronus except sevrussnape and he defintley wasnt  
/soulmates with that slimeball. deep in his thoughts james didnt hear hisname being shouted across the classroom by professer flitwick." JAMES!" flwick shouted again . James heard this time and sat up straight and said in a rather loud voice  
/"huh i havent done anything" the whole class laghed at this remark until flitwick shouted "james were you even paying any atention? Its your turn now stand up and produce your patronus or havent you practiced." james didnt know what to do he didnt  
/want him or lily to be embarresed incase anyone else knew about the patronus thing. Flitwick intrupted his thoughts by saying " hggghm im wating. " james eventully responed in a shaky voice " erm... Professer can i stay behind after class and do  
/it please." professer flitwick had a long think then turned to james and said " if you wish but you will miss most of your break." james nodded at this and then sat down until the end of the lesson.

- _ **skip to the end of the lesson-**_

All ofthe class filled out except james who stayed in his seat staring out the window misbrelly. "well it looks like somebody down in the dumps, come on show me your patronus and then i want to have a little chat" professer flitwick said looking

at james curiously. James jumped at the sound of his voice then replied back saying "okay." james stood up and shouted with all his might " EXPECTO PATRONUM!" a handsome blue stag came out from the tip of his wand flitwick gasped just as james did  
/when he saw lilys patronus. "Goodsit down, feel free to take a turkish delight" said flitwick. James obayed and sat down. " so whats this about then, your normally the big joyful prankster now your just being a sad negative boy?"

"oh erm oh its nothing" said james. "Its not nothing is it about lily?" said flitwick. James looked suprised then said "how do you know?" flitwick then said " are you aware that your patronus and lilys are soulmates which genrelly means you are a  
perfect

couple." james nodded " is that why you didnt do it infront of the class so you didnt embarres lily ?" james nodded again at this " goodbye then " fliwick said


	2. Chapter 2

James started getting his stuff together when he heard footsteps behind him he wipped round to see lily walking towards him " h..how much of that did you..." james was soon interupted by lily "not to much okwell ... All of it" james blushedat this  
and lily pertnded to be intrested at some thing on her hand. "thanks you know for not embarrsing me" err... Well it wasnt th..." james was yet again interupted by lily " shhh" she said putting a fingerover her mouth then sheleand in close to  
him by this time james was panaking and didnt know what to do so he leaned forward to there lips touched and they kissed. They stayed kissing for a few for seconds then broke apart. They looked at each other then smiled andblushed. "i betta  
get going to potions then bye" lily said as she quickly ran out theroom.

james was stuck for words. He couldnt belive it he had kissed lily evans. He walked out of the door still shocked wispering to himslf that he had kissed her to make sure it wa real " i kissed lily evans i kissed lily evans" deep in his thoughts james  
/didnt hear sirius remus and peter laughing behind him or didnt feel peter tap on his shoulder or remus mentioning he could be in a trance because he had read it in a book and sirius telling remus to shut up until sirius litrelly jumed in his face  
/scaringthe life out of james. " ahhhhh!" james shouted The others fell over in laghter " you looked apsolutley stuped " remus said jokeingly " you just frigTend thats all" james said " not that you dumbo!" sirius said as he hit james round the head  
playfully " the you and lily thing " remus said james was shocked then said" y.. You saw us " peter then said " yeah " james was suprised that peter spoke he normaly just nodded or repeated what the others said. " did i really look that stupid"  
said james " yes!" sirius ,lupin and peter said in unioun


End file.
